illeraifandomcom-20200213-history
Fishing
Fishing is a skill which involves catching fish from selected spots around Illerai. Higher Fishing levels enable different varients of Fishing, the ability to catch a large seleciton of fish and increases a player's catch rate. Caught fish may be cooked through the Cooking skill to create food which may be usued later to regain hitpoints during combat. Alternatively, many players selling their excess stock of catchers for gold. The heron is a skilling pet that can be obtained while training Fishing. The chance of getting one are dependent on the player's Fishing level, and the time it takes to gather a resource. Equipment Players need specific equipment to catch the desired fish they want. Fishing equipment can be purchased in the Skilling Shrine. Nets The beginning levels of Fishing will requires a small fishing net to catch shrimp,anchovies, or monkfish. Big fishing nets can be used to catch cod or bass. When a player has located a fishing spot, they can use their net if the option "net fishing spot" is available. Fishing rods and bait Fishing rods are used for mid level fishing. Sardine, herring, and pike are caught using a fishing rod. Along with a fishing rod, players will also need bait. Bait can be purchased in the Skilling Shrine. When a player has located a fishing spot, they can then use their fishing rod if the option "bait fishing rod" is available. For every fish you catch you will lose one bait. Fly fishing rods and feathers Fly fishing rods are also used for mid level fishing to catch fish such as trout and salmon. Similar to a fishing rod, fly fishing rods require feathers. Feathers can be bought in the Skilling Shrine, but is also dropped by chickens. When a player has found a fishing spot, they can then use their fly fishing rod if the option "lure fishing spot" is available. For every fish you catch you will lose one feather, Harpoon Harpoons are required for mid and high level fish. Tuna, swordfish, and shark are caught using harpoons. When a player has found a fishing spot, they can then use their harpoon if the option "harpoon fishing spot" is available. There is three different harpoons - the regular harpoon, the dragon harpoon, and the infernal harpoon. All harpoons catch fish at exactly the same rate except the dragon harpoon which has a 20% faster catch rate, also the dragon harpoon and infernal harpoon can be wielded. May players perfer these harpoons as it saves an inventory space. Cages Dark crab and lobsters are caught by using lobster pots. When a player has located a fishing spot, they can use their cage if the option "cage fishing spot" is available. Karambwan vessel Karambwan vessels can be obtained from the Skilling Shrine. Karambwan vessels will require karambwanji to begin fishing Karambwan. Location(s): 'Fishing Guild' Easily the most popular location to catch all fish ranging from shrimp to shark. 'Wilderness Resource Area' This is the only area where anglerfish and dark crab can be fished.